Dronten
Dronten is the capital of the Northwest European Province of the Soviet Union. The elected leader is Eternal Baron Administrator Radam Smetenskij. Geography The city is the largest in the Netherlands, and it forms a circle around Smetenskij's mansion grounds. A large bay stretches out to the English channel, protected by an archipelago filled with defense towers, troops, munitions and supplies. Stopping at the beaches of the city, the bay receives a flowing stream of water from the river that crosses half the city, and originates from a waterfall in the elevated grounds that hold the Smetenskij mansion. The Smetenskij Mansion Mr. Smetenskij lives in a large mansion in the heart of the city, on an evaluated and heavily fortified piece of land surrounded by the city. The land has a lake that transforms into a waterfall that channels all the way down as a river into the the bay. There's also green forests and fields (where a golf course is located), and a personal airstrip. Outside the mansion doors, there's a giant Stalin statue towering over the city. The statue isn't just for grandeur - in the event of an aerial attack, the statue's head can be turned and red laser beams can be fired from its eyes. Beneath the mansion's entrance floor, there's an underground war room where other Party members can be contacted and meetings can be held from all over the world using hi-tech holocommunicators. There's also large spacious halls where the Baron Administrator has conducted many tests and invented many things to help in the war against capitalism. For example, Radam has worked closely with the Republic Engineering Corporation to create a fast, durable and incredibly powerful personal hovertank that is nearly completed. He and his Dutch scientists has also worked extensively with Middle Eastern scientists to create a portal device for direct travel between his mansion in Dronten and Hazzan's palace in Constantinople. Above ground the mansion is big, luxurous and filled with all kinds of entertainment. There's rooms filled with trophies from various moments in Smetenskij's life, and a giant library filled with information. There's pools and a large beautiful garden outside, including a hedged area where a holy dodo tribe lives in peace, which Radam often meditates with and asks for guidance. The mansion has one tower, and that tower can be used as an emergency escape route. The tower activates its rocket and bursts free of the mansion, heading into haven in the form of Stalin's space fleet or the Space Marine chapter on Mars. The rocket-tower is also equipped with a hyperdrive if transport to the Galactic Republic is necessary. The way things are going in the War on Capitalism though, such extreme escape routes will most likely never be used. But it's better to play safe than to be caught with your pants down, like the capitalists. There's several hangars, bunkers and garages spread over the grounds that hold helicopters, planes, tanks and jeeps. The grounds are full of H-bomb-proof tunnels that connect the mansion with all the defense towers and troop buildings.There's a network of shield pylons that can form an advanced CAES shield ("Commie Approval Energy Shield") that covers the mansion grounds in a red globe with hexagon patterns and is almost impenetrable by enemy forces, but allows friendly forces to pass through. The Däckade Dronterna The mansion grounds are protected by the most elite soldiers in the Netherlands, de Däckade Dronterna. Hand-picked by the Baron Administrator himself, the Däckade Dronterna is imbued with the power of communism and is incorruptible - completely immune to the lure of capitalism. 8000 Däckade Dronter patrol the grounds and mansion, to keep security at maximum. The loss of the Baron Administrator would be too much of a loss to imagine, as capitalism would quickly take hold in the region and rip it out of Communism's loving hands without its champion of the Light Side to protect it.